And Cover Me With The Night
by Samyo
Summary: Sansa Stark's life would always be like a song, just never the one she intended. AU fic. A sinking of all the Sansa ships study. I don't own anything. One-shot collection.
1. The Rose of Highgarden (SansaWillas)

_"For this freedom_  
_I have given all I had_  
_For this darkness_  
_I gave my light_  
_For this wisdom_  
_I have lost my innocence_  
_Take my petals_  
_And cover me with the night"_  
_- "Rose Red" by Emilie Autumn_

* * *

This was suppose to be the happiest day in his life.

As he held his newborn daughter, his perfect baby girl, he tried his hardest not to cry.

Sansa looked so pale in comparison to the golden rays of the midday sun.

Sansa looked so colorless in comparison to petals of the flowers that adorned her chambers.

Sansa looked so weak compared to the lush green vines that clung to walls of Highgarden.

"From a song," Sansa mumbled, "her name should come from a song."

"Which song, My Love?" He placed the babe on her chest that barely seemed to rise with each breath.

"You will have to choose, My Lord." She only had enough strength to smile for the briefest moment. "It needs to come from a song."

"Yes, My Love."

"A song with a happy ending."

"Of course, My Love."

"So she'll have an ending happier than mine."

When the warmth left her body, the babe began to cry. Willas took his daughter back into his arms.

Sansa's life was of a song. A sad one.

He vowed that his daughter's would be a happier one.


	2. Joffrey's Queen (JoffreySansa)

No lady in Court ever asked why Queen Sansa wore long sleeves and high collars in the heat and sun of King's Landing.

No lord ever asked why she seemed so disinterested as she sat next to King Joffrey at her nameday feast.

No maester ever asked why every miscarriage coincided with new bruises.

No guard ever asked why they heard crying after the King bedded her each time.

No Septa ever asked why she snapped and struck the King dead.

No knight asked why she started to laugh when Cersei condemned her.

No one asked why she seemed so relieved right before the executioner took her head.


	3. Confidant of the Queen (MargaerySansa)

Margaery was screaming. And crying. And sobbing.

Blood still dripped from the sword in King Tommen's hand.

Sansa's light blue dress was turned purple by her own blood. And so was her lips. And her teeth.

Margaery had her head in her lap and stroked her red hair and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hold on a little longer," Margaery pleaded, "they've almost broken through the defenses. You'll be safe soon."

Tommen didn't mean to hurt her. But kings about to fall do.

Sansa wanted him to fall. She had turned His Queen against him.

Blood gurgled from Sansa's lips and he wished he hadn't try to act like Joffrey. He wish he hadn't tried to act like his mother. Or the man they say wasn't really his father.

His true father enters and is horrified.

"What have you done, Tommen, my little King?" Ser Jaime demands through tears.

Margaery starts laying kisses on her brow and makes promises all know she will never be able to keep. She even tries to reason with death.

"Don't close your eyes, Sansa. If you close your eyes, we can't ride off to Winterfell once the city falls. We can't put you on that throne of ice."

Sansa tries to laugh but panics when she realizes she's drowning in her own blood.

Ser Jaime forces Tommen to drop his sword and drags him out just before the forces of the Iron Throne storm the castle.

"They're here, Sansa, we've made it. I told you we'd make it. I told you."

Margaery stops rocking Sansa's limp body when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

She lays a kiss on Sansa's cold, blood stained lips.

She gently lets Sansa continue her eternal sleep on the floor.

As Queen Margaery is escorted out, she swears she hears the soldiers talk of the shame of it all.

"They have no idea," she thought to herself, not really caring what they were about to do to the queen of an usurper.


	4. Iron Bride (SansaTheon)

He was a child of the sea; it was only fitting that it would be the cause of his death.

But it wasn't. He was still alived.

He awoke on the rocky shore, surrounded by shattered masts and human carnage.

Just thinking of the Wildfire made his skin tingle till it went numb.

But then he remembered why the Iron Isles sent all their men to the waters.

He remembered how the dragons screeched before setting everything ablaze.

With a shattered ankle he stumbled and fell countless times all along the shore.

Everything was too quiet for this place to be Pyke.

This could not possibly Pyke.

This was Pyke, and it was dead silent.

Dead. Silent.

In the cove he remembered playing in as a tiny child, all his worse fears were realized.

The charred bodies floated so close together, it gave the illusion they had all died embracing one another.

Perhaps they did, but no one would ever know.

He searched the island over and over again, and each time, he found himself to be the only living soul.

It became more and more clear that the corpse with red hair he had buried was most likely his Sansa.

It wasn't fair that she had to die there. She hated it there.


	5. The Wolf King Cries (RobbSansa)

**Note:** I got a request for Sansa/Robb. I do not write incest unless it already exists in canon, whether explicitly or suggested. So as a compromise, I wrote this so it is really up to your own interpretation.

* * *

With ever cut, slash, miss between the sword and tree, Robb's anger only grew. His grief only grew. His self doubt only grew.

His father was dead, and he was now expected to be the man.

He couldn't see the tears that began to cloud his vision. Robb could only see red.

War is red.

Anger is red.

Blood is red.

Sansa is now red.

He took little comfort in the accounts that Cersei had tried to save her.

And that Cersei still looked beautiful with a face sprayed with Sansa's blood from the executioner's sudden sloppy aim.

That she still looked beautiful when she realized the monstrosity that had come from her womb.

Robb would not feel guilty at all when he took a sword to Ser Jaime's neck. It would make him and Cersei even, and maybe then, he would admit that she did in fact try to save his sister.


End file.
